Lets be loners together
by swentasticc
Summary: Emma Swan had been Regina Mills' favourite person to bully since first grade. What happens when things take a turn on Regina and suddenly she's the schools laughing stock. Will Emma help her? Smut will probably happen if I continue. Also its a G!P fic. Read to find out who :) It's probably a piece of shit but I tried :)
1. Chapter 1

Emma let out a breathe of relief as she entered the empty toilets of Storybrooke High, she had an hour to herself for lunch without having to interact with anyone else. After washing her hands thoroughly she walked over to her usual stall, the very one furthest to the door and locked herself in and pulled out a lunchbox. She knew having lunch in a toilet was disgusting and really unhygienic but it was the only way she could have a lunch break without any hassle, so for the last few months she had come in every day ate her lunch and read a book until the bell rang and she went to lessons. Whenever other people came in she put her legs up on the seat so no one would know she was there and wait it out till they went. She was about to take a bite of her BLT before she heard the door slamming and the sound of high heels on the marble floor. Pushing her glasses further up her nose she then silently put her sandwich in her Dr Who lunchbox and waited patiently for whoever it was to do what they needed and leave. Sometimes she did feel like a slight weirdo listening to peoples movements but what other people wouldn't know wouldn't hurt them. She began reading the graffiti on the walls, like she had many times, when she heard a sob being let out the other end of the bathroom. Emma recognised the voice when she heard the girl repeat the word no a number of times between crying. The voice belonged to Regina Mills, the entire reason Emma was in this bathroom in the first place, they had been in school together since first grade and had never got along despite Emma's best efforts so she didn't particularly have any sympathy for the brunette who had made her life hell for the last decade. As they say Karma is a bitch Emma thought to herself as the other girl continued her breakdown. She picked up her sandwich and began eating as quietly as possible before her stomach growled and she would be ratted out by her intestines and then probably have her head shoved down the toilet. She was almost finished when she overheard the other girls breathing began to get faster assumedly from a panic attack. She'd had plenty of her own across the years, due to a number of a reasons however one of the top five would be Regina Mills herself so Emma kept quiet hoping it would pass and the girl would be okay and leave in a minute. About five minutes later she heard some rustling, probably the other girls fixing her face before she heard a deep breathe and the sound of heels leaving the bathroom.

She was the first one to turn up to her biology class as usual, she liked being able to sit down and hide at the back before everyone came in, putting her books out on the desk she looked up the title on the board and wrote it down, as she was doing so her peers started to fill the room, all chatting about things Emma paid no attention too so the blonde just started doodling in her text book waiting for Mr Whale to turn up. When Regina walked in Emma noticed, everyone noticed, by the fact the room fell silent. Only then did Emma notice how the brunette was on her own. Usually Regina would walk in with her two friends who were just as horrible as her, make a few nasty comments or looks to some people and sat down today however, the entire class appeared to whisper about her and her usual friends Kathryn and Mal gave her looks of disgust. It was then Emma briefly wondered what had happened during lunch. Pushing her thoughts aside she noted Mr Whale was now in the room and focussed her attention to him she was more than surprised when the brunette sat on the desk next to her looking over Emma noticed how self conscious Regina looked, she also noticed the circles forming under chocolate eyes and how Regina's full time death glare and been replaced with a look of pure sadness and Emma suddenly felt slightly guilty for not asking if she was okay earlier.

Regina ignored the comment her mother had made about her weight as she walked into the house she lived in, today had been long enough without an with her mother she thought as she walked up the never ending flight of stairs straight to her room. As she put her bag down she made her way over to her bed and led down; thankful for the headache she'd had all day to ease. Staring up at the white ceiling she let go a deep breathe. As she thought back to the night before the nausea came back, how was she such an idiot, how the hell could she of let him find out. Him of all people! As much as she knew technically it wasn't her fault she knew she'd still pay the price. The photo was out. Her phone went off for the a thousandth time today, probably more hateful messages from people who 24 hours ago were her close friends. Although she wanted to ignore them all she knew she'd have to face the music sometime. Not today though she thought as she turned her phone off and started up her laptop and opening Netflix on her iPad. Homework and an episode of Greys anatomy should take her mind off of the day she thought.

An hour later Regina found herself running, not quite sure where to but she was running. Halfway through Greys, she'd given up on not thinking, it was all she could do right now so she found herself in her wardrobe putting her gym stuff on and going for a run. She didn't go her usual route around the park in fear she would see someone instead she went to the local woods. It was a quiet route on the outside of the small town and at the end overlooked a beautiful lake with a bench. Regina went many times with her father when she was younger, whenever her mother was being particularly bossy or bitchy they'd come here and feed the ducks with a picnic. She smiled as she thought about her father. He was a nice Latina man who got walked all over by her mother their whole marriage. When he die although Regina was devastated she eventually felt relief and a sort of comfort in knowing his mother couldn't bring him down anymore, he deserved better. Once Regina got to the end of the path she smiled again as she looked at the open lake. It was still the same as she'd pictured, whilst still gazing at the water she walked over to the bench and took a sip of water from her bottle. As she approached the bench she noticed there was a girl with blonde curly hair sat down on the bench. As she got closer she realized it was Emma Swan. The girl she had terrorised with no good reason for years. Does she know? Regina thought as she kept unconsciously staring at the pale face with eyes that were focussed on the book in her lap. She didn't seem to know earlier today when Regina had sat next to her, she seemed more confused and slightly baffled. She'd never even saw the girl talk to anyone who wasn't a teacher so she couldn't know. Could she?

"Um, can I help you?" Regina realised she was staring and instantly blushed once she realised it. The blondes question didn't come out as bitchy or annoyed, it was more awkward and anxious and Regina realised she probably thought she would have a go at her or pick on her or something.

"I-I'm sorry" Regina replied, surprised and slightly self conscious at the fact Emma may not want her forgiveness. When she looked over she just saw a blonde with furrowed eyebrows and a confused look on er face that looked slightly adorable.

"For, uh, being a bitch, and terrorising you so much I was, am a total bitch and i'm sorry." Regina said whilst playing awkwardly fiddling her thumbs not knowing if she should walk away.

"Uh thanks." The blonde replied, still very baffled at the fact Regina Fucking Mills had apologised to her. They carried on staring at each other before the awkwardness reached its peak and Regina turned around to leave. "Wait!" Emma called out and Regina turned her head. "I can leave if you wanna sit here."

"No its fine honestly." Regina replied as she walked away and jogged back home. Emma left still feeling baffled at what the hell was going on.

Emma was washing her hands the very next day when she saw Regina again. The brunette had came in covered in what appeared to be chocolate milkshake. As the door shut the sound of laughing faded. Although Regina had poured water over the blonde before she was kind enough to not use chocolate milkshake which Emma was thankful for. After finishing washing her hands she contemplated what she should do. A part of her wanted to leave, not help Regina. Whatever it is was probably her doing anyway. She knew she couldn't though. Not without making sure the brunette was okay. Walking over to her bag she pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to the brunette who took it.

"Do you want me to leave?" Emma asked nervously, no one had ever comforted her in her times of need so she wasn't really to sure what to do. "Because I can if you want me to but if you also want me to stay I can I mean we don't have to talk or anything I can read a book unless you wanna talk then we can but its up to you." Emma asked as she looked away and pushed her glasses up again. After a moment of Regina giving her a slight pissed look the blonde figured she should leave. As she walked out of the bathroom she saw all her classmates outside, waiting for Regina and her heart broke a little. She wasn't sure why, but she felt sorry for her childhood bully because although she believes in karma, she also knows nothing about the situation. What she does know is that no matter what no one should be humiliated like Regina had been. Turning around she headed back in the bathroom, and turned one of the schools showers on and pulled out a shirt from her bag.

"I know this is probably really ugly and you probably don't wanna wear it but the whole school are outside waiting for you, and as great as chocolate milkshake is, its a drink not a fashion accessory so you might wanna shower and change. I know from experience" The blonde noticed the look of regret and sadness on the brunettes face as she said it. "That wasn't-"

"No its okay, its true. I am so sorry Emma. If I knew what it felt like i'd never of-" Regina began to cry.

"Its fine. What's done is done alright? I just wanna make sure your okay." Emma replied and Regina why the hell she was being so nice. "Wanna talk about it?" The Latina shook her head slightly. "Well I can go while you shower if you want. Leave you in peace." She shook her head again so Emma just nodded and sat next to the girl who usually looked so confident and put together now covered in milkshake and utterly broken. A minute or so later Regina got up and went in the shower so Emma just pulled her phone out and watched an episode of izombie while she waited.

Half an hour in the shower did wonders to Regina's mental and physical state, although she was still heavy with emotion the fact she was clean felt amazing. Walking out of the shower wearing Emma's batman t short she didn't expect the girl to still be in here but she was. Emma was sat on the floor with her head looking down to her phone with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and Regina noticed how cute the blonde looked. Truth was she had always found Emma insanely intriguing and beautiful just never got the chance to be friends. When she was younger she began teasing the blonde to get her attention, like the boys did, however her friends also found it funny and the attention went to her head. She never wanted to cause the blonde pain, she was just too stupid to admit it and before she knew it she was the most popular girl in school because she tease- bullied the blonde and as awful as she felt she couldn't stop. She couldn't understand for the life of her why Emma Swan was helping now, after all she'd done, had it been anyone else she wouldn't of accepted help at all but there was something about the blonde that was so genuine.

"You look so much better without chocolate milk all over you now." Emma spoke up as she paused her show.

"Well thanks." Regina replied, "Really thank you, for everything."

"No problem. I know what its like to feel humiliated and alone in the least offensive way possible."

"Non taken." Regina replied.

"Um I have a question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I just wondered because I care without meaning to sound creepy but I just don't understand why." The blonde began to ramble and Regina just smiled and told her to be out with it although she knew what was coming.

"You wanna know why suddenly im a laughing stock?" Regina asked.

"Well, yea, you've kinda taken my spot ya know?" She replied with humour in her voice so Regina didn't take offence.

"Well, I um. I" She took a deep breathe before just blurting it out. "I was born with a penis."

 **So that's** **the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed and if you did let me know and I really don't know if I should continue so its down to you guys:)**


	2. Chapter 2

On her way home Regina smiled as she thought about Emma's reaction, at first the blonde just looked at her as though she'd seen an alien which caused Regina to panic and worry the girl would never talk to her again and join the rest of the world however that was not the case, as Emma explained once Regina had stopped crying and could breathe again. The thing that baffled her was just the ridiculousness of people, being so discriminative to Regina for something so stupid. That was it. And Regina was sure she felt butterflies, and her heart skip a beat when the blondes cute little face got filled with rage as she started ranting about how stupid and small minded some people could be and then Regina was the one to calm Emma down.

Emma's response was perfect Regina thought as she walked onto Mifflin street. She still couldn't quite understand how Emma was being so nice to her though, after all the things Regina had done to the girl since first grade. If she had known for a second just how truly beautiful the girl was she'd had never of been such an asshole.

The morning after Regina saw Emma on her journey to school, something that had happened many times before but those many other times Regina was an asshole with asshole friends with an asshole attitude therefore never acknowledged her. Until now. Nearly getting herself killed as she sprinted across the road Regina eventually caught up suddenly feeling nervous.

Just because the blonde had helped her out, and been nice to her didn't make them friends did it? Just because of the last few days doesn't mean the blonde had forgotten or forgiven Regina. Were they on walking to school together terms or was Emma just being nice?

As Regina thought she hadn't realised she had stopped in the middle of the pavement, just watching the blonde walk on. Or that said blonde had stopped. And turned around. And had been yelling her name for the last ten seconds.

When Regina caught on she looked at the blonde confused.

"Did you wanna walk with me?" Emma shouted from about 10 metres away, when she got no answer again she continued. "You've been staring at me for like ages looking undecided so I figured i'd be nice and offer you to walk with me before you have another panic attack and cry again." When the brunette continued to stare she just yelled hurry up and turned back around and continued her journey. Regina caught up a few seconds later and the two continued to walk.

It was around two minutes later when Emma spoke.

"Are we friends?" The girl said looking at her trainers which had seen better days. "I mean, I don't know if you've noticed but I've never actually really had friends. I've kinda been a loner my whole life and lately we've been getting along and I mean it seems like we're friends but I don't wanna just assume in case I get the wrong end of a stick and we're not friends because your you and I'm me ya know?"

"Do you wanna be friends? With me, after everything I've done to you?" Regina asked, slightly scared of the answer.

"I mean yeah. You used to be a total bitch but it wasn't _always_ you, it was your shitty friends too, and you've apologised which I am grateful for so forget about it. People make mistakes and I think you've learned your lesson and as the loner of all loners I know what it's like to want to talk to someone had have no one, and I imagine you want someone to talk to right now so, yes, I do wanna be friends."

"Then yea, we are friends." To which both girls smiled.

"Yay. It took me 16 years but I've found my first friend." The blonde stated as she fist pumped to which Regina playfully replied.

"I wonder why." Which received a slap on her arm from the blonde.

"I do too, probably had something to do with some bitch who told the whole first grade I threw really bad birthday parties and didn't even have party bags at the end right before my 6th birthday party which meant no fucker came. Lame parties, totally ruined my reputation. In kindergarten i _was_ the party." Emma said with a smile which showed Regina she was joking.

"Wow, she really went their huh. That's the ultimate insult to a 5 year old." Regina said with a laugh that made Emma's stomach to cartwheels.

"Savage right?"

The two talked the whole way, and Regina didn't even notice the stares or whispers that were coming in her direction as she was so focused on their weird conversation on why or why not all cars should be yellow. The two that day both spent lunch together in the library (Emma hadn't told Regina that beforehand she spent lunches in the toilet.) and it had since become a daily occurrence.

Over the next few days the two hung out, defending eachother when they needed it and both ejoying eachothers company. Regina still couldn't quite believe Emma was helping her and Emma couldn't believe Regina needed helping, especially by her. As weird as the situation was it was a good weird.

It was a Friday afternoon and the two were sitting on the bench by the lake, neither particularly wanting to go home yet so they decided to feed the ducks. It was around 5pm and neither wanted to go home so they ended up taking a detour home and ended up going further than expected. The thing Regina liked about being around Emma is that they could talk for hours and hours about anything but they could also be silent and just appreciate the company without it being awkward. With her old friends, they talked non stop, never about anything new though, or interesting, usually just about boys, or make up, or app updates and celebrity. Things Regina kept up with for the sake of conversation but never truly enjoyed. Unlike her conversations with Emma they were always interesting, and different, and exciting, and Regina loved them.

As the two sat in comfortable silence, watching the slight ripples on the lake before them Emma spoke.

2"I have a question." The girl asked slightly nervous.

"Go on." Regina replied, feeling slighty scared at the blondes tone.

"It's nothing bad and you don't have to answer it's just been bugging me... well not _bugging_ me... but it's been on my mind." Emma rambled which Regina noticed she does when she's nervous and finds it insanely cute.

"Fire away." The brunette said trying to put the blonde at ease.

"How did people find out about... you know.. your uh"

"Penis?" Regina finished, finding it cute how innocent the girl in front of her was, also noticing how much she kept thinking how cute whenever the blonde did anything really. Emma nodded and Regina continued. "Well you know me and Daniel were sort of a thing?"

"No." The latina looked shocked. "I live under a rock okay? I don't listen to gossip. It's a loner thing." Emma carried on to which Regina rolled her eyes which she did quite often and Emma low key found it insanely hot.

"Well we were but obviously I never had sex with him, or done anything really other than make day we were at his house because he was throwing a party and he got drunk, being a good girlfriend I wanted to make sure he was in bed and okay before I left so I took him to his room which we had been in a million times before."

"He didn't..." Emma cut off but not being able to say the word she wanted. "Did he?"

"Rape me? No When he got to his room he started telling me how beautiful I was and started touching me, my ass, my boobs, like he did usually when he was sober because that's what girls let their boyfriends do but he'd never touched... it... before. Until that night he did and obviously a penis feels very different to a vagina and he was pissed, which he had every right to be I suppose. The next day he'd told everyone." Regina finished looking at the water still.

"Asshole." Emma said with a hint of anger. "I mean I get why he was pissed, he was lied to and I think i'd be pissed too but you don't spread shit like that. Not without having an explanation. You just don't and if he was groping you anyway that makes it so much worse. He should've heard you out and kept it to himself."

"As stupid as it sounds I'm glad he did." Emma looked at her in confusion. "I mean I hate what he did but I feel relieved at the same time. I don't have to hide it anymore."

"I guess that's true."

"You still deserve better though."

The two sat in silence again for a few minutes watching a swan swim from one end of the lake to the other.

"Can I tell you something without it getting weird between us?" It was Regina who spoke and the blonde just nodded. "It was because I thought you were pretty." Emma looked at her more confused than the last time and Regina just continued. "Why I bullied you. In first grade, I remember seeing you on the first day and just thinking oh my god she's pretty, and I tried to tease you to get you to notice me because I didn't think you'd wanna be friends with someone like me. Eventually people started to laugh when I teased you and I liked being the centre of attention so I did it more. I didn't want to hurt your feelings and when I was old enough to realise what I said was hurtful I already had friends who would join in and I'm sorry for being such an asshole. It's fucked up I know but I just wanted to know that I thought and still do think your pretty." Regina finished unsure of what to do next. Emma was trying to make sense of it. She couldn't quite understand but all she could think of was the fact Regina freaking Mills thought she was pretty.

"I should go. I made things weird, i'm sorry." The brunette spoke as she got up, a pale hand reached out to stop her though.

"That's both the weirdest and best thing anyone's ever said to me." Emma broke out into a smile as she stood up to hug Regina. "For what it's worth I think your pretty too."

As the two broke a part Regina didn't think when she grabbed the blondes head and connected their lips.

 **So that's the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought so I know im not a let down! I might post the next chapter tomorrow if I get enough reviews ;) (I'm pathetic I know :))**

 **Also follow me on instagram it's multifandom_spams I follow back!**


End file.
